Violet Eyes
by Love Star
Summary: A short rukato fic about Takato going to Rika for love advice... but the outcome he wanted is totally different from what happened. At least check it out ok? R+R rukato!


Violet Eyes   
  
  
Intro: A short story about how Takato comes to Rika for love advice on Jeri. How will she react and what will follow? Lots of Rukato fluff! ^.~ R+R, Rukato. Oh yes, I do not own the song in this, and I reversed the gender types in it to fit ^.^ I don't own digimon either so don't sue me!! My other stories I promised you guys won't be out for a little while, and no this isn't it!   
  
  
()= Rika's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Henry's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
  
***  
  
{I know I was always just a friend to Jeri...} Takato sighed as he sauntered through the park one beautiful Sunday afternoon. It was sunny out, which made sense because it was summer. Most of his friends had been off on vacations but right now only Henry and his family had gone. Rika however, hadn't left town once.   
{Come on Matsuda get over her! Oh... I can't do that... she's so dear to me... how can I make her see?} Takato had been wandering around the park for the past hour, wondering on what to do. He really liked Jeri, but after she denied him and said he was only a friend... nothing more, he really wished she hadn't.   
He sighed again; everyone seemed to have something to do today. Guilmon was off playing with Calumon and Impmon. Jeri was working overtime today, and Kazu and Kenta...well you know them. Ai and Mako were playing with Guilmon. He would play but he had too much on his mind.   
{I wish I had someone to talk to, someone I could trust... maybe I'd feel better...} He kept walking. Henry was really the only person he really trusted, but he was on vacation with his family in Hawaii and his parents would kill him if he called. Everyone else he was only friends with and didn't trust as much, but the only other person he probably truly trusted was...  
"Rika!" he called out, seeing his violet eyed friend thumbing through the pages of a book. She was sitting on the park bench in her usual apparel, her lips pursed as she flipped through the pages. Takato came over to her. "Hi Rika!"  
"Hello Gogglehead," she said flatly, still flipping through the pages. Takato peered over her shoulder. "What are you reading about?"  
"Digital card game," she said with the same tone as before. Takato gave her a quizzical look. "But why would you need to read that? You're..."  
"I can learn more can't I?"   
"Oh... yea..."  
He sat down beside her on the bench, not really knowing what to say. {What were you thinking Matsuda? You know she hates you... ok, so maybe she doesn't... but honestly, do you really think you can talk to her about this? She's probably never fallen in love in her whole life!!} He looked down at his lap, deep in thought. {Well it is worth a shot and I am desperate...}   
He looked up and was about to say something when he realized she wasn't there. Frantically he looked around and saw her walking off toward the city. {What are you getting yourself into??} He ran after her and caught up with her. "Rika wait a minute!"  
Rika stopped and turned, watching him stop in front of her and pant. (He's so cute when his cheeks are red... God, tell me I didn't say that out loud!) "What is it Gogglehead?"  
{She's probably going to kill me for this but...} He breathed in deeply and looked at her nervously. "Do you want to go to... a restaurant? I really need to talk to you."  
Rika gave him a slightly confused look, but she didn't look angry. (He wants to talk to me? What does Gogglehead want?) She looked around and sighed. "Alright. I don't have anything better to do anyway."  
"Thanks Rika," said Takato smiling. Not waiting for a response, he grabbed her arm and dragged her across town.  
"Hey Gogglehead let go! I can walk too you know!!" she cried, yielding to make him let go. But for some odd reason she felt incredibly hot when he touched her. (What's with me? Must be the heat...)   
Takato let go of her and blushed. "S-sorry Rika..."  
Rika sighed and continued walking with him. "So... where are we going?"  
"Do you mind going to an ice cream parlor?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.   
"Fine."  
They continued to walk in silence, but something was bugging Takato. For some weird reason he just couldn't take his eyes off his red haired friend. He was staring at her when she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "What?"  
Takato blinked and looked down, blushing. {Oh god Matsuda, she's going to kill you for that...} He didn't see, but Rika was slightly blushing herself. (Does he... nah... my imagination.)   
They made it to the ice cream parlor and got a booth. Rika slid into the booth quietly and the waitress handed them menus. Takato watched her from behind his menu. Every time she'd look up at him he'd duck behind it, pretending to find something. Rika raised her eyebrows. (Ok... what's going on here?)  
{What the heck am I doing? I don't like her... do I?} After a moment or two they ordered, Rika a glass of water and Takato a vanilla ice cream cone. Once they got their orders and the waitress was well out of earshot did Takato speak. "Um... Rika? Have you ever been... I mean... you probably haven't but... have you ever liked someone?"  
The first thing that clicked into her brain was an image of Takato, but she shook that off and didn't look at him. (He's asking for love advice?) "No..."  
"Oh..." said Takato, slightly disappointed. Rika watched him. (He's got to be asking me on how to get Jeri back... but why me?)   
"Takato," she said. "Why are you asking me this?"  
Takato blinked and put a hand behind his head. "Well I um... I..." {Who knew confessing could be so hard?}   
Rika smiled. "You're asking me this because Henry's away right? And you don't know how to get Jeri back." She sounded slightly hurt behind that smile.   
"Guilty," he said, smiling uneasily. Rika rolled her eyes.   
"Ok, tell me."  
"Tell you what?"  
"Tell me the whole story Gogglehead!"  
"Oh... right!" said Takato. He gulped. "Ok..." His eyes softened. "Listen... since I was younger I've always had a crush on Jeri..."  
"I know that."  
"Yea, but she only likes me as a friend, or that's what she says. So I was hoping you could try to help me get her to like me the way I like her back."  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked coolly.  
"I just told you," said Takato, confused.   
"No, I mean exactly. Like how do you plan for me to do this?"  
"I...I don't know..."  
"Listen Takato," said Rika, stirring her straw in her water. "If a girl says she's friends with you, it's probably going to stay that way. Maybe you should just find someone else."  
"Like you?" Takato blurted out before he could stop himself. (Like me? He... likes me?)  
Rika stared at him in surprise, her cheeks growing hot. {I can't believe I just said that!! What was I thinking? Rika and I... we'd never work out... she doesn't even like me!} Takato turned red. "Like... someone with your talent I meant! Yea!" He laughed nervously.   
Rika nodded. "Right."   
Takato smiled. Rika watched him, slightly nervous. (Ok... what's going on in that brain of his?) Takato rubbed his forehead and looked at her. "Would... would you like to go for a walk?"  
Rika nodded slowly and Takato laid down the money for the bill. He got out of the booth and helped Rika out. "I'll pay for it. Come on."   
Rika followed him back toward the park, where the two walked together in silence. {What do I say? I want to say something... anything! Wait... why do I want to be with her, why do I feel so... weird?}  
(This is awkward. I feel like I'm burning up...but it's not that hot...) Takato stared at her from the corner of his eye. "Rika... I..."  
Rika turned to him. "Hmm?"  
Takato blushed, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't get him pounded. "Um... well..." He looked up and came across those pretty violet eyes he'd always admired. "I was just thinking how beautiful your eyes are..." he said uncertainly.   
Rika looked angry, but her face softened and she blushed. (I should and could punch him, usually no boy would get away with saying that... but somehow... he's different... and so sweet.)   
Takato smiled. {She liked it! And what's more, I'm probably going to go down in history as the only boy who was able to flatter the Digimon Queen and not get killed!!} Takato realized something. {Why do I feel this way? It's like I always want to make her happy... but I always thought and believed no one other than Jeri was meant for me...} He sighed and thought a minute. {Maybe I do like her... maybe Jeri wasn't the one for me... maybe...}   
"Come on Rika," said Takato, taking her wrist and running with her.  
"Where are we going?! Let me go!" cried Rika, but Takato had a death grip on her. Holding her wrist he led her to the pond where a small clearing was in the park. He pulled her into the clearing and smiled, still holding her wrist.  
"Takato, what are we doing here?" said Rika, a hint of anger in her voice.   
Takato smiled and released her wrist, blushing slightly. He held out his arms to her. (Oh god he's not thinking what I think he's thinking...)  
"Would you care to dance?" he said, blushing. {Please say yes... please?}  
  
It was evening, and dark enough that the little creatures of the night were appearing. Little fireflies danced as the moon slowly began to rise. The only light in the sky was the upcoming moon and the final light of the disappearing sun. Pinks and blues covered the sky, reflecting off the few shadowed cumulus clouds. The fireflies fluttered about them in the clearing, lighting up the leaves as they landed, looking much like beautiful balls of light and fire.  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things...  
  
(Might as well...) She sighed. "Fine."  
Takato took her hands gently in his and began to waltz with her. She gulped and looked down as she danced, trying hard not to fumble. (The Digimon Queen is great at card playing, but honestly... dancing? I've never really danced in my life... nor have I fallen in love...)   
  
So many things to tell him  
But how to make him see  
The truth about my past?  
Impossible!  
He'd turn away from me...  
  
Takato watched, chuckling gently to himself. "Momentai Rika."  
Rika looked up at him, and stopped doubting. She relaxed and moved along with him. They danced quietly, the fireflies fluttering lightly around their heads. {Rika was right, Jeri's only a friend... but Rika... she is much more...}   
  
She's holding back  
She's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't she be   
The queen I know she is?  
The queen I see inside?  
  
Rika watched him silently. He was smiling and had a queer look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. But the feeling it gave her to be with him and the look his eyes brought, it made her melt. (I feel like I'm a puddle of ooze... it's so weird, but I like it.)  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things...  
  
Rika and Takato now had their eyes fixed on one another. Rika wanted to pull away, but she felt drawn to this strange boy... this person she met long before, but never took the time to realize just how sweet and caring he could be. Takato didn't want her to leave; he knew she would stay, for she was feeling the same way he did, without realizing it...  
"Takato?" she asked quietly. "Do you..."  
"Feel the strange weird sensation that seems to make you melt? Yes," he said calmly.   
"Oh... just wondering..." she said. They stopped and Rika let her hands fall to her sides, drawing Takato strangely closer, for he did not let go of her hands. Takato's eyes were shining with bliss.   
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through, the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are...  
  
He removed one of his hands from her and touched her cheek. "Rika... those eyes..." Her eyes shimmered with the light of the moon and the fireflies. They were a sight to behold, like a fresh violet jewel that glittered in the moonlight. She smiled, his touch made her warm and weak. (Why do I feel this way? Is it truly love?)  
Takato took a shot at it and leaned closer. Rika could feel his lips touch hers. A wonderful sensation ran up and down her spine and she felt herself melt. He released her and held her close. "Rika..."  
Rika felt like fireworks were exploding in her head, almost like she'd been socked, but it felt good and warm. She smiled and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. (It is love... so that's what it feels like...)   
"I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said softly. Takato smiled, a few strands of his mess of hair fell from behind his ear.   
"It's ok," he said, letting go. "I forgive you, actually I think... I think I'm in love with you..."  
Rika smiled and leaned closer, standing slightly on tiptoe to reach him. "I think so too." She kissed him again on the lips, wrapping her arms around him.   
"Well, isn't this a sight to see?"  
Takato and Rika broke apart in surprise. They stood a few feet apart, blushing furiously as who should stand before them, none other than Henry Wong. Henry grinned knowingly at them.   
"H-Henry!" stammered Takato in surprise. "You weren't supposed to come back until next week!"  
"We got lonely," said Henry, a smug grin still on his face. "But it seems you didn't Takato."  
"Oh! This? No, no! We were um..." Takato fumbled for words. Rika watched Henry with a warning flare in her eyes.   
"I saw the whole thing 'Gogglehead'," said Henry, smiling. Terriermon came out from behind his leg. "And so did I!" Terriermon giggled. "Of all the people Takato, you decided to fall in love with the Digimon Queen!"  
"Hey!" said Takato in annoyance. Henry shook his head, still smiling.   
"So that's what was going on in the tunnel wasn't it?" said Henry, still smiling. Rika and Takato turned red. [They are so cute together.] "Right after Terriermon sang that you're partners liked each other? I should've known."  
"Please don't tell anyone Henry," said Takato. Henry nodded. "I won't."  
"You better not or I'll send you to dreamland!" Rika growled. She spied Terriermon. "You too Lop Head."  
Henry smiled. "We promise. Now then, it's late, let's go home ok?"  
"We'll catch up," said Takato, smiling. Henry winked and left with Terriermon. Takato turned to Rika. "Sorry..."  
"It's not your fault," she said, smiling. "It is late, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She turned and smiling walked off. Takato stared after her, feeling somewhat at peace. {Something's missing though...}  
Rika ran back and kissed him on the lips once more, then ran off. Takato touched his lips gently. {That did it...} His lips curved to a smile and he turned and walked home. {Wait till I tell Guilmon!}  
  
***  
  
  
Do you like it? It's kinda short... sorry about that! And not too interesting, still, it's full of Rukato fluff and makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^.^ I'm weird huh? R+R and RUKATO FOREVR! 


End file.
